The present invention relates to an OOB (Out Of Band) detection circuit in a host and a device, of a system using serial advanced technology attachment (SATA).
In serial advanced technology attachment (hereinbelow, called SATA) as a communication standard between a host of a computer and a device, when a host and a device recover from a power management (called PM mode or PM state) state in which power consumption is returned or make a reset, a specific pattern (OOB pattern) is transmitted from either the host or device to the other side. The receiver has to recognize that the transmitted pattern is an OOB pattern.
An OOB signal is detected by detecting a burst period and a space period (squelch period). The configuration of a conventional OOB detection circuit is disclosed in FIG. 7 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-4587 (patent document 1).